


【脱狗】自己家的小恋人当然宠着呗，还能咋样

by Zxinrs



Category: 3JSB, J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxinrs/pseuds/Zxinrs
Summary: 一辆车。大量吃鸡警告。真人cp过度黄色废料yy，介意慎看。





	【脱狗】自己家的小恋人当然宠着呗，还能咋样

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆车。  
> 大量吃鸡警告。  
> 真人cp过度黄色废料yy，介意慎看。

　  
　　岩田刚典因为个人影视邀约不断，最近一直忙着拍戏。而片冈直人也作为品牌老板，忙着处理业务。两个人明明同属于一个组合，但由于正处组合空闲期加上个人活动繁忙，最近几乎没见过面。这天好不容易两个人都得了空闲，就立刻滚做一团。  
　　  
　　是片冈直人先推开自己的小恋人的：“不行，你这几天还要拍戏，会留下痕迹的。”  
　　  
　　“没事的，又没有脱衣服的戏。”岩田是这么反驳他的。  
　　  
　　“不行，不行。家里也没有套子了。”  
　　  
　　“那就不要戴了。”  
　　  
　　为了自家小恋人的健康，片冈最终还是拿出了平时三代目队长的气势，严词拒绝了他。  
　　  
　　结果就发展成了现在这个样子——  
　　  
　　岩田刚典跪在片冈直人两腿之间，用嘴部为片冈的性器做活塞运动。而他的后穴里插着一根电动的假阴茎。  
　　  
　　片冈直人坐在床沿上，享受着小恋人柔软湿润的舌头的包裹，小恋人因为吞吐发出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声也让气氛更显淫靡。不知道这小子最近是不是有偷偷练习过，总觉得比上次为自己口交时更娴熟了。  
　　  
　　许久没有解决过性事的片冈，在岩田的一个深喉后险些缴了枪。  
　　  
　　听到片冈舒服的叹息声，岩田把已经硬邦邦的性器吐了出来，邀功似的抬眼望着片冈。平时这个时候片冈就会把那肉刃一寸不落地插进他身体里，可这次片冈却故意无视了他求欢的视线，扶着性器又一次抵在他的嘴边。  
　　  
　　岩田认命地撇了撇嘴，然后就不带犹豫地张嘴含了进去，比之前更卖力地舔舐吞吐着片冈，时不时的还用脸颊讨好般地蹭那两个肉囊。  
　　  
　　身后的电动阴茎依然运转个不停，偶尔刺激到敏感点，惹得岩田也会跟着发出带有情欲的轻哼。但这断断续续的快感丝毫没有打断他，他依然尽他所能用嘴巴讨好片冈。  
　　  
　　可能是看他表现得过于游刃有余，岩田察觉到片冈拿起了遥控器，默默推到了头。  
　　  
　　“嗯……不……”  
　　  
　　后穴的假阴茎更加疯狂地动起来，高一档次的快感一点一点淹没岩田的理智。他下意识扭动身体，想把身后那根东西甩出去。但适得其反，扭动只是让假阴茎钻得更深，敏感点被刺激得更多。  
　　  
　　“乖。”片冈看着为快感失神的小恋人，并没有过多的反应，他哑着嗓子道：“别偷懒了。”  
　　  
　　岩田自然知道片冈指的是什么，他找回仅有的一丝意识，继续伺候着片冈。  
　　  
　　但很快，他就无暇兼顾了。  
　　  
　　“呜——！”岩田高潮了。他仅仅靠着后穴的假阴茎就到达了高潮。  
　　  
　　身后冷血的机器并没有因此停下进攻，高潮时格外敏感的身体被继续无情地操干，岩田刚典胡乱的叫着，整个人都快炸了，他揪着床单的指尖都泛白了，生理性的泪水也不受控制地涌出。  
　　  
　　如洪水猛兽般的快感让岩田的身体向下滑。他本能的将头靠在片冈大腿上，以此为支撑点才不至于整个人瘫倒在地上。  
　　  
　　片冈也有点受不住眼前的艳景，快速撸动已经濒临爆发的性器，一瞬，精液就喷在了岩田的侧脸和肩膀上。  
　　  
　　大概是怜惜被快感折磨到狼狈的小恋人，片冈边喘气，边让假阴茎停止了运转。  
　　  
　　直到这时，岩田才得以真正找回意识，感受高潮带来的快感。他浑身都止不住地颤抖，张开嘴大口呼吸，时不时带着点慵懒而又淫荡的音节。  
　　  
　　片冈眯眼享受和恋人一起攀上高潮的时刻，感受到恋人粗重炽热的呼吸喷在性器上，他刚刚释放过的性器居然又硬了起来。他伸手抚摸着恋人柔软的头发，问：“刚酱舒服吗？”  
　　  
　　岩田闻言恢复了些意识，他摇了摇头，然后将头稍稍前倾，“更想被Nao桑抱。”说完便温柔地吻上了片冈的性器。  
　　  
　　片冈直人一怔，下一秒他就俯身把岩田整个捞进了怀里，然后转身把岩田扔在了床上。  
　　  
　　他看到自家小恋人回头向他得逞地一笑。片冈知道自己这是又上当了，但还能怎么办呢？  
　　  
　　“真拿你没办法。”  
　　  
　　片冈把那根东西从岩田体内抽离出来，随手仍在了一边。他拿过床头的润滑剂快速抹了点，然后扶着自己已经胀得吓人的性器，从背后整根埋进了岩田的身体里。  
　　  
　　岩田立即发出愉悦的声音。  
　　  
　　片冈也舒服得乱了呼吸。他扣住岩田的腰开始猛烈地撞击，每一下都直攻岩田最敏感的那一处。快速的冲撞和巨大的性器，让交合处的嫩肉都翻了出来。  
　　  
　　润滑剂混合着分泌的爱液，偶尔顺着交合处滴落在纯白的床单上。  
　　  
　　平日里考虑到卫生原因，他们很少不带套做爱。此时没了阻隔，纯粹的肉与肉的交融，让两个人都陷入了巨大的愉悦中。  
　　  
　　“我……我想看到Nao桑。”岩田艰难地组织语言。  
　　  
　　片冈用行动回答了岩田。他并没有整根抽离出来，几乎是就着俩个人融合的部位，将岩田刚典整个转了过来。  
　　  
　　面对面看到双颊潮红、脸和发丝上还沾着精液的小恋人，片冈直人带了一点自己都没有察觉到的宠溺：“满意了？”  
　　  
　　小恋人双腿缠上片冈的腰，两只手撑在片冈发达的胸肌上，用指缝摩擦片冈的乳头，回答道：“嗯。”  
　　  
　　片冈的腰部动作又一次加速，这下岩田没了那份从容，整个人被撞得摇摇晃晃的，本来扶胸的手，为了维持平衡也只能移向片冈的双肩。  
　　  
　　片冈伸手拨开岩田眼前凌乱的碎发。他突然兴起，在岩田身上沾取了点不知道是谁的，也可能是他们两个人混合的精液，然后放了在岩田的嘴前。岩田很默契也很听话地舔上片冈的手指，一点点精液很快被他吞下，接着他模仿着为阴茎口交的方式，吞吐着片冈的手指。  
　　  
　　本来只是想让自家小恋人吃下精液，却没想到他竟然会这样色情地对待自己的手指。这极富冲击力的展开和奇妙的感觉饶是片冈直人，喉头也不自觉发紧。  
　　  
　　察觉到片冈的变化，岩田冲着片冈狡黠一笑，道：“Nao桑好可爱。”  
　　  
　　“我怎么就……”可爱了。  
　　  
　　当然片冈直人并没有说完，就被恋人勾着脖子主动送上了吻。  
　　  
　　还带着点精液腥味的吻却因为爱情变得格外甜美。  
　　  
　　肉体相撞的声音一直没有停止过，致命的快感一波接着一波来袭，抽插越来越快，连甜蜜的吻也被撞得支离破碎起来。  
　　  
　　片冈直人把一只手向下探，握住了已经硬得发狠的小典典，用手指有规律的在顶端处打转。  
　　  
　　如此前后夹击，岩田实在承受不住。他率先撤离了这个吻，然后低下头承受临近高点的快感。他紧紧环住片冈的颈部，把头埋在臂膀里，嘴里随着快感发出断断续续的呻吟。  
　　  
　　伴着最后几次重重的抽插，岩田率先到达了高峰，两人的小腹处被岩田射出的精液占领。岩田滚烫的肉壁因为高潮痉挛着收缩，嫩肉把片冈巨大的肉刃包裹得比任何时候都紧，爽得片冈差点没把持住。  
　　  
　　但片冈还有些理智，他赶在自己射之前把性器拔了出来，喷在了两个人的前胸上，还有些喷得远的落在了岩田早就沾了精液的脸上。  
　　  
　　感受彼此的心跳，片冈重重地舒了一口气，一把搂起岩田，两个人侧身躺着拥在了一起。  
　　  
　　“Nao桑……”岩田声音哑得厉害，花了点时间才找回自己的声音，继续问，“Nao桑为什么不射进来？”  
　　  
　　“你最近不拍戏了吗？”片冈说完又想了想，补充道，“不干净，会生病的。”  
　　  
　　“那有什么关系，反正又不会怀孕。”  
　　  
　　自家脑回路新奇的末子又在说什么岩言岩语呢，片冈有些哭笑不得：“你是傻瓜吗？”  
　　  
　　岩田明显知道自己说了什么，也不反驳片冈，就抬起头笑盈盈的看着他。  
　　  
　　岩田刚典的笑容向来甜美不带一丝杂质，是俘获了无数人心的笑容。但此刻那样纯美的笑容却出现在挂满精液的脸上。这样极端的纯洁和极端的色情，两者合一竟然是这样和谐，片冈直人一时有些恍惚。  
　　  
　　看出了片冈的想法，亦或者岩田本来就是想这样勾引片冈，开口道：“Nao桑还想要吗？”  
　　  
　　接着又补充说：“这次射进来吧，没有套也没有关系，我想要Nao桑的东西。”岩田刚典像是一点都不知道羞耻一样，笑嘻嘻地说出这样牙白的话。他不等片冈回答，就向上探着再度吻上了片冈。  
　　  
　　片冈直人也只是稍微犹豫了几秒，就扣住岩田的后脑勺。  
　　  
　　这是第几次向他妥协了？下次绝对不能再由着他了。  
　　  
　　片冈直人这么想着，加深了这个带着情欲的吻。


End file.
